Project Summary Core B is the heart of CDHA?s research contribution. Through this core we select and prioritize strategic areas of research and maintain and develop a sound and reliable set of operations to identify, evaluate, rank and allocate seed funds for innovative, high risk pilot projects that are consistent with NIA research priorities and CDHA?s mission. Core B also ensures an efficient system to overview the progress of funded pilot projects so that they lead promptly to submission of larger projects to granting agencies. Finally, through this core we build additional support for program development by seizing opportunities within the University (Office of Vice Chancellor of Research and Education, College, and other centers) and outside UW-Madison campus with private foundations or other federal agencies.